The Past Holds Us Prisoner
by Icarii11
Summary: Marco is in the hospital with Jean, yet they know that something is wrong. Should I continue?


Marco ran as fast as he could knowing he was being chased by a titan. His maneuver gear was shot, leaving him with two options keep running or die. He preferred the former. The thought of his friends made his legs move faster. He wanted to see them at least one more time. Seeing someone hurl towards him in maneuver gear gave him hope. It was Annie. He almost cried knowing he was saved.  
She sprung behind Marco and kicked his left knee so hard he could no longer stand. Marco's tears of joy turned to tears of fear. She broke his arm swiftly. The titan approached, coming closer and closer. Now helpless, Annie undid his maneuver gear and took off running.  
The titan had now reached Marco, his face stricken with terror. He didn't want to die, not like this at least. Helpless, alone and terrified. The titan grabbed Marco's weak body. Marco right side resisted banging on the titan's hand. Right before the titan clamped down upon Marco's body he heard someone yelling. It was Jean, saying "Marco move, goddammit MARCO MOVE!" It was of no use with a single bite the titan severed Marco's body in two.  
Marco lurched forward in his bed covered with sweat. He was breathing heavily in short gasps.  
Jean smirked "Finally you got up, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned manner.  
"Sure, well I guess so... Bad dream." Marco sighed. It had been along time since Marco was admitted to the hospital. Jean had a cot placed in his room largely because neither of them ever left. Marco was bedridden with anxiety and depression. Jean cared for him, in a way that an underplayed intern couldn't, providing.  
"I wanna hear about your dream, unless you'd rather not talk about it," Jean stated as he brought Marco's breakfast tray to him. He took the lid off revealing a cheese omelette with a side of toast and a glass of orange juice. Marco and Jean sat in silence for a long time. While Marco pushed the food on his plate from side to side, Jean watched intently. After about ten minutes of this Jean broke the silence, "If you don't eat they will hook you up to the feeding tube again... I know it's hard but you have to take it one step at a time," Jean said with a caring smile.  
Marco's lip started to quiver, his throat began to choke up "How long have we been here for, days, weeks, months!?" He cried "I came here to get well but i feel as though the happy part of me was stolen and I was put in this goddamn cage because of it!" He sobbed, Jean walked over to Marco and gave him a hug that filled him with warmth.  
Marco had been having similar nightmares for longer than he could remember. Every morning when he awoke his memory of what happened grew. Thinking about ethese dreams made Marco sick, he felt as though the happiness was being suck right out of him.  
Marco had taken a short two hour nap when he was awoken by a nurse. She was here to give Marco his weekly health exam.  
"Alright please step on the scaler," the lady nurse asked, Marco did as she told with great effort "thank you, alright you weigh 110 lbs," The nurse made a face and continued the exam by looking at his spine and checking his reflexes. She frowned at both of those as well. Marco momentarily looked over to where Jean had been sleeping to find that he was glaring at him. Once the nurse left the room. Jean got up and helped Marco back into bed.  
Jean slapped Marco's face and started to cry. "Do you think I am just gonna stand by and watch my friend whither away to nothing!" He yelled "While I feel like a ghost that is enabling your unhappiness, I see you yet you can't see me, I want to help but you have to let me!"  
"I'll tell you what I can remember from my dream," Marco stated realizing that his depression was also affecting Jean "My dream starts out with running always running from something with the intent to kill, I am in a situation where I can no longer run but a friend, I think her name is or well was Annie,"  
Jean gasped he was hit with an unrelenting wave of memory, he remembered training to become a member of the scouting legion, fighting for Wall Rose, battling the female titan, the last memory that came to mind was Marco's death. He was shocked. This meant they were both dead. It didn't matter to Jean because he could stay with Marco, yet he couldn't help but think this wasn't heaven. Why would heaven be a hospital.  
After ten minutes of intense thought Jean told Marco that they where leaving. He released the brakes on Marco's bed and began to push the bed out of the door. He pushed the bed quickly down the hallway of the hospital. The hallway seemed to unending. As Jean pushed steadily, Marco asked "Jean. Did you notice that the numbers on all of these doors are backward?"  
Jean hadn't notice and he replied as such, Jean finally reached the end of the hallway. There a floor to ceiling mirror stood, with a sign mounted next to it saying, Purgatory Ward. Marco took a running bound right into the wall and through the mirror. Marco hardly had time to respond.  
"Let's not do that again okay?" Marco gasped. They continued down this new hallway, until they reached room 104. They entered out of curiosity. Only to find mirror images of themselves except Jean was in the bed and Marco in the chair.


End file.
